the huntsman of the digital world (on hold)
by Meki 1873
Summary: ruby and her friends must defeat laylamon and her 25 generals and save the digiworld and then get back in time to save their world from the evil grimm queen salem.
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning of Their Journey

It was dark. Nearly sunrise. "I think we should get to Atlis as quickly possible. Don't you guys?" Ruby Rose asked the other members of team RWBY. She was worried the Salem would find them.

"Ruby take a break okay, we all need to rest," Yang Xiao Long told her little sister. She knew that Ruby was worried about Salem. "We can each take watch is that okay with you all?" They all nodded.

"Fine," Ruby stifled a yawn.

"Finally," Blake Belladonna said sleepy; as she quickly fell asleep.

"I'll take first watch," Weiss Schnee said.

"No I am," said a familiar voice from behind, Qrow Branwen, finally finished with the patrol, said. "You all need your sleep. Got it?"

"Okay," they said.

They all fell into a deep and what they thought of as a dream filled sleep but will later find out they were very wrong.

〜

The digimon say The White Witch is the greatest witch that ever lived. She never fully believed that though. She had made many mistakes, and one those mistakes cost her, her daughter's life.

"It is time my queen," the Warlock In Training said. He was a sweet little boy transported there from Remenet four years ago. "The digi eggs are ready to be hatched. Have you chosen the digidestined yet?"

"Yes dear one, I have. They will be from your home world remanent," The White Witch said.

"Good shall I show them around when the get here?" his eyes were full of wonder and excitement. She could tell the he was ready for some other friends from remanent, from the world they came from.

"Of course my sweet. If that is what you wish. But I must warn you they may act as though their whole lives were destroyed. Much like you did when I first found you."

"I did no such thing. Okay maybe a little. But nothing more than a little bit."

"Oh really? Should I find the security footage than"

"No! No, that's okay, thank you."

"Alright then you may start towards the place we agreed upon with the eggs if you would like help you need only ask."

"I know. I hope you get them here, with the summoning stone, soon. We need them and they need us as soon as possible."

Then, as quick as the wind, the he disappeared. Which is ironic since his strongest magic is the element of wind. The White Witch's strongest magic is the element of magic. They are not limited to only their element but they use it more than other powers.

"Good luck," she knew he could still hear her. "Don't get hurt. Got it?"

Than she got out the summoning stone. "Here we go."

Than she cast the spell, and the digidestined, were set on there way to get to the digital world.


	2. Chapter 2 here goes nothing

"Where are we?" said Jaune, member of team ORNJ.

"I don't know," Nora said.

"You are in the Digital World also known as the Digiworld or Digiveres. Hi my name is Michiko," said a stranger.

"And I am Misty Kuran, what are your names?" Said a black haired girl that Blake immediately trusted, for, this new girl, was also a faunus. A wolf faunus.

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose and this is my team, that's Weiss Schnee, she's Yang Xiao Long, and the other faunus there is Blake Belladonna, we're Team RWBY."

"And I'm Oscar Pine, he's Lie Ren, she's Nora valkyrie, and last but not least 'cause he used to be the leader of this team is Jaune Ark, and we're Team ORNJ."

"Pleasure to meet you," Michiko and Misty said in union then started laughing like crazy because they do this all the time.

"What is that?" Blake asked her curiosity taking over her.

"What us?" said a strange creature.

"It talks?!" Qrow said, surprised.

"Yes we talk!" said the creature annoyed. "My name is Blackgabumon, I am a Digimon."

"My name is Sorcermon, I too am a Digimon." said the other creature.

"Now we must hurry," said Misty, "The Black Witch is trying to find, catch, and possibly kill you all!"

"You're right Fury, we do need to hurry, come!" said Michiko.

Misty blushes very brightly.

〜

"Good you made it back safely, my young ones," said a strange voice.

 _Why does that voice sound so familiar?_ Yang thought to herself.

 _Is that…?_ "Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao Long?" said the stranger who magically appeared in front of them all.

"W-who are you?" Yang asked

"That is unimportant as of now. Anyhow I am glad you are all safe. Now let me do something important," she started casting a spell to see if they newcomers are good or evil at heart.

"What are you doing to us?!" Qrow said stepping between the stranger and the kids.

"I'm seeing if your a good guy or a bad guy." the white witch said calmly as she finished her spell, she nodded th her apprentices and they left.


End file.
